Agent Crawforde
Dead Monk-type agent Initial Disclosures Precise details about Agent Crawforde are very difficult to come by. Like many who serve in any branch of Imperial Intelligence, specific facts of the Agent's early life have been wiped from accessible records. Even his full name is a mystery. All that remains are details of his core achievements of service. Some details have also been provided by secondary sources, although these cannot be considered as entirely reliable. Report Details We are led to believe that Crawforde was recruited into the Imperial Army at a young age, where he distinguished himself from other students both physically and mentally. His attitude towards others was perhaps understandably coarse and ‘stand-off-ish’. It seems inevitable that he was referred to Officer training. The first reliable reports from the SIS show a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant during the height of the Great Galactic War, where he was placed in command of a squad of fresh recruits – among them the son of Darth Fractus, Jilem Virgas. Crawforde proved himself a capable leader; his squad rapidly becoming a feared unit for their ruthless efficient and brutal tactics. However, the defining moment in Crawforde’s career – and the event that elevated him to the SIS watch lists – occurred during the end of the Great Galactic War – the Battle of Serenno. At this battle, and the many surrounding it, Lieutenant Crawforde began serving directly alongside Lord Fractus, and it one particular event that cemented the relationship between the two. Meeting heavy resistance on the planet surface, Imperial forces were having a difficult time breaking through the defences. While some sections of the battlefield had begun to look more positive for the Empire, the region under Fractus's control was struggling. Defences were heavy in this region of the planet, with fortifications placed around a large area of civilian housing. Unable to retreat the civilians to a safe distance, the defenders of Serenno were fighting fiercely to protect their families and friends in this area. The solution to the problem - as Crawforde saw it - was a hallmark of his efficiency and brutal tactics. Crawforde lead his squadron to target the civilian housing, killing many innocents. In doing this, the defenders of Serenno began to break formation to protect their loved ones. Once they saw them fall, moral for the entire region began to shatter. The other Imperial forces in the region poured in through the fortifications and made a large step towards winning the battle. Crawforde's actions on this day did not go unnoticed by the Imperial Military, or by Fractus. Several potential promotion opportunities were open to him. In the end, Crawforde took up a joint offer by Imperial Intelligence and Fractus. For the remainder of the war, Crawforde would serve directly alongside Fractus and his current squadron in sabotage missions lead by Intelligence Command. Given the team's shared military experience, they would be put in the most dangerous of situations and be expected to produce results for the Empire. After a year, Crawforde had requested a permanent placement alongside Fractus. Given their continued success, the request was granted. The bond grew into a closer and closer friendship. Our enclave first encountered the no Agent Crawforde during a mission to Tatooine in pursuit of Lord Auraculus. From this first meeting, Crawforde was effectively treated as the mouthpiece of Darth Fractus; the two seemingly in constant communication with each other. He played an important role in helping to draft the Alderaanian Protocol of the Treaty of Coruscant, and acted as an Imperial liaison and overseer in several subsequent missions undertaken by the Joint Task Force. He proved as cold, arrogant and efficient as his reputation suggests. After infiltrating Republic lines and abducting Master Teira Suberashi on Hoth, Agent Crawforde was engaged by a team of Gadani enclave Jedi. Ultimately, he fought with Knight Rei Tikona, choosing to press the attack until Rei was forced to end his life. The death of Crawforde was what lead Darth Fractus to abandon his army on Hoth and engage with our Jedi team directly. Crawforde’s death, appeared to drive the Darth to utter madness and ultimately to Knight Tikona’s death. Most recent information Crawforde was killed in action on Hoth. No further updates or information are expected.